First kiss
by Magnificence
Summary: Jace and Clary have a beautiful relationship blossoming. Will Simon ruin it all just to get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first time writing on Fan Fiction but I just watched "**The Mortal Instruments**". I really liked the scene between Clary and Jace. So, I thought I would rewrite that moment and then build upon the moment and its sad downfall. **I do not** **own "****The Mortal Instruments****"**. **Nor do I own the characters in "The**** Mortal Instruments****". **I hope you guys like it!

Today is my birthday and Jace had brought me to a magnificent domed-roof top garden, it was just me and him. The sight was breath taking. Vines were everywhere I turned, exotic flowers scattered the place in colors of blues, pinks, red, purples and every beautiful color imaginable. The flower buds were shut tightly so, sadly, I could not bask in their beautiful glory.

As I come back down to earth, I notice that Jace had disappeared. I turn around to call out his name "Ja...", but, before I could finish calling his name he appears behind me with what looks like a piece of fruit split in half and sticks a tall pink candle in the middle of it. The candle suddenly ignites. I look up at Jace grinning from ear to ear and then he. I love seeing him smile like this, his smile spreads warmth all throughout my body. "Sorry there's no cake" He says almost like he means it. In a lighter tone I tell him, "I was expecting nothing, so, this is great."

As we started to maneuver up an iron spiral staircase he tells me "Well, everyone should get something for their birthday"

"Hmm, what did you get?"

Just before he answered we got to the top of the stairs and he replies jokingly "Weapons mostly, but I'm sure that doesn't surprise you."

"At this point nothing does"

He laughs and then a serious look spreads across his face. His ice blue eyes fell, looking at the stairs under us. Finally he spoke.

"I was nine, my father gave me a falcon. Told me to make it obedient. I was supposed to keep the bird blind, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Still I touched and stroked its wings until it trusted me. I tempered it to perfection. I took it to my father expecting him to be proud of what I'd done. He said "I told you to make it obedient, instead you taught it to love you. You didn't tame it, you broke it." "He kept staring at the stairs and continued." He took the bird and broke its neck. I cried all night and I never cried again."

I didn't know how to respond so I asked him "Did you ever forgive him?"

"He did it to make me stronger" He said with a strong yet sad voice.

It became quiet between the two of us, I eventually broke his gaze. I looked at his hands and I saw a ring with a "W" on his finger. To break the ice I asked him "Does that stand for Wayland?" He shook his head yes. Suddenly, the clock chimed.

"Midnight" He said

He then stood me up and said "Watch this". In that very moment every flower in the green house then began to open and light up. It was the most breath taking thing I have ever seen (Other than Jace himself.). Colors were everywhere. They lit up the entire green house. I was in complete awe. I noticed while this whole thing was happening, Jace had my hands in his. In my peripheral vision I saw Jace turn his head toward me and I felt him smile. I turned my head and smiled. He brings up his hand and opens it. In the middle of his palm was a glowing rock with some kind of rune on it. Jokingly I tell him. "When a girl tells you she wants a big rock, she doesn't literally mean a big rock. Then he looks at me smiling and tells me as I am taking the rock out of his hand he says, "Every shadow hunter should have their own witch light"


	2. Chapter 2

First Kiss Chapter 2

My heart is beats rapidly as Jace and I hold each other's gaze. He then proceeds to close his eyes and starts to lean in to kiss me. Then he slips his hand onto my neck. Just as I am about to meet his lips "Caw!"

"We have company" I tell Jace.

His eyes pop open and go to where mine are. "That's Hodge's bird". With a sad look once again on his face, in a low quiet tone he tells me, "Maybe we should go." He then proceeds down the spiral staircase. Disappointed, I follow right behind him.

I guess I am a bigger klutz than I thought I was. Jace had reached the very bottom of the stairs. I, on the other hand, had tripped on the third step. Luckily for me, like in every movie you see, I tripped right into Jace's arms. My eyes are wide and my face is full of embarrassment. I stare at him, bewildered on what had just happened.

I think the fates were in our favor because next thing I know, I found his lips upon mine. It wasn't some quick kiss and we were done. No. It was a passionate, longing kind of kiss. It's like our bodies knew exactly what to do in that moment of time. My arms wrapped around his neck. His hands found their way to my hips. The kiss became stronger and more passionate, like nothing before. He held me tight against his body, like if he let me go he was going to die. It was like a beautiful dance between two people who've wanted to be with each other for eternity, but, couldn't because there was some kind of wall between them. I must tell you that the wall that had been built is now crumbling, these two lovers have found a way to knock it down. As our declaration of love was being shown, the sprinkler system had turned on. It WAS exactly like the movies. He was, in a way, kissing me in the rain. He was the most magnificent man I had ever seen. His golden locks had been drenched and the way he was holding me, made me feel safer than I have ever felt.

By the time our lips had parted to catch air, we were drenched from head to toe. Laughing he says "Yea, we should definitely go." Grabbing my hand we run out of the green house as fast as we could with smiles plastered on our faces and love written on our hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laughing down to the main floor and all the way to my room, where I reside in The Institute. Jace stops and apologized for the sprinkler system. "I completely forgot about that." He says. Since Simon took quite the beating yesterday against the vampires he's been sleeping in the hospital room which is right next to my own. Jace looks at me and says "Are you going to sleep?"

"Aren't you tired at all?"

"I have never been more awake." As he said this, he slipped his fingers into my soaking wet hair. And with one last kiss for the night, I smile and lean into the kiss. Just as this is happening the door then flies open. It was Simon. "Why was he in my room" I thought? I then had said:

"Simon! I thought you were…"

"Asleep? Yea, I was." He seemed really upset for some reason.

The next thing I know the room became very uncomfortable. Stuttering I say "Um…we…were just" I had then been cut off by a very upset Jace.

"Next time, I'd be nice to mention that you already have a man in your bed. Then we could avoid uncomfortable situations like this."

Either Simon was serious or kidding he then blurted out "You invited him so bed?"

"I know it's ridiculous, isn't it? We wouldn't have all fit."

Trying to defend myself "I did not invite him into bed. We were just kissing."

Trying not to look hurt Jace says, "How swiftly you dismiss our love". He then walks away. I try to call after him. "Jason!" He continues to walk away. I turn around and tell Simon "Look its late, I'm sorry I woke you"

Simon scoffs and then says "So am I" turns around and goes back into the room. Behind me I hear "Well go ahead" It was Jace. "Go after him, go apologize to him, go tell him how special he really is."

"Stop acting like this"

"Like what?"  
"Like nothing ever hurts you!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you kissed me!"

"I kissed you?"  
He then proceeds to write what I had just said.

"Don't worry it wasn't that special for me either" He turned his back and this time he didn't come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood there infuriated. I wanted to burst out cry but instead, I bursted into my room yelling at Simon.

"I'm really sorry Simon but weren't you just in the…" I got cut off.

"I was just looking for you." I look down and see that he was putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?"  
"Home. It's clear I have over stayed my welcome."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't like it was planned!"  
"Lemme guess it just happened, please." He was definitely angry with me.

"Look I know you don't like him."

"Actually I hate the guy!"

"Why?"

"I thought you were better than that!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm the one who's always been there for you, not him!" What was he saying? I stood in the middle of the room in complete an utter shock. He lets out a heavy sigh and speaks again. "I'm in love with you! And it's clear you don't feel the same way." I continue to be shocked, I start to speak up but he didn't want to hear it.

"Just don't, there is nothing to say. Clary… he's just using you to get the cup."

He shoves my sketch book into my hands and he too walks away from me. I look at my sketch of Jace that I had drawn and Simon had added a few of his own "personal" touches to my drawing. What had I done? I just lost my best friend since childhood and I just lost the man I have only ever loved! Was this cup really worth of losing the most important people in my life?

I had to go find Jace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jace? Jace?" I end up running down the corridor and nearly running into Jace. I just realized I was crying while looking for him. I should be so angry with him but I don't have the heart. I quickly straighten myself up. He turns around and it seems he had been crying as well. "Clary, I have to talk to you."

I suddenly just started talking so quickly like I couldn't hold it back, the words or the tears. "I need to talk to you too, I'm sorry about Simon, he's in love with me but I'm not in love with him because I'm in love with you. I don't know if you'll accept my apology and…"

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up." After he said those words he kissed me like he had before in the green house. The feeling of longing was no longer there, but the feeling of love and happiness knowing that the girl he loved, loved him and only him. No other boy would she love. He kissed me even stronger than before, I had wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers had slid from my waist, to my neck, and then had intertwined themselves with my hair. His hands than moved back to my waist, he hoisted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him and continued in the passion of love. Still wrapped around him I pick my head up and I look into his piercing blue eyes. I smile like I've never smiled before. "I love you Jace Wayland."

"Clary you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that! I am now the happiest man alive. I am keeping my promise from when we first met" He then put me down gently on the ground.

"Jace, what promise would that be?" I leaned up against the wall and he had positioned himself right in front of me. Both hands on the wall at the level of my head.

"I promised you that I would protect you with my life." With a smile he slid his hand behind my neck and kissed me soft and tenderly. "I love you Clary! Now, shouldn't we be getting to bed?"

"Can we go to the library? There are a few things I want to look at."

"Very well." He took my hand with a smile plastered on our faces and love written on our hearts. We got to the library and I did my sketches.

So for the rest of the night I stayed close to Jace and I knew that is where I belong for there the rest of my life.


End file.
